Crise nas Infinitas Terras
Crisis on Infinite Earths (ou Crise nas Infinitas Terras, como foi publicada em português) foi uma saga no universo DC, atingindo os mais importantes personagens publicados por ela, como o Superman, o Batman, a Mulher-Maravilha e The Flash. Crise foi roteirizada por Marv Wolfman e desenhada por George Perez. O título da série foi inspirada em histórias cruzado anterior envolvendo as Terras Paralelas do Multiverso, tais como a "Crise na Terra Dois" e "Crise na Terra Três" etc No contexto da ambientação em que se insere, a história teve fundamental importância para a editora pois teria eliminado o conceito de Multiverso, que se baseava em criar Terras Paralelas com heróis diferentes ou versões alternativas dos heróis famosos da editora. Os eventos repercutiram simultâneamente em todas as revistas de super-heróis da editora da época. Esse tipo de evento foi repetido pela DC em outras oportunidades, como na série Lendas e na saga Milênio . O conceito do Multiverso surgiu na história "Flash of Two Worlds" publicada revista The Flash #123 (Setembro de 1961) onde Flash da Era de Prata (Barry Allen), numa aventura em que ele encontra o seu antecessor dos anos 40 (conhecido no Brasil como Joel Ciclone). As terras paralelas existiam no mesmo espaço e ao mesmo tempo, sendo separadas apenas pelas diferentes vibrações moleculares. O Flash conseguia viajar entre essas Terras, pois sua supervelocidade permitia que seu corpo alcançasse essas diferentes vibrações. Algumas Terras do extinto multiverso (ver lista em Terras Paralelas): *Terra 1: era a universo principal, com as histórias e as versões atuais dos super-heróis e outros personagens; * Terra 2: era o lar das primeiras versões de heróis dos anos 40 da Terra 1, como The Flash (Jay Garrick) e Lanterna Verde Alan Scott. Era lar também de versões envelhecidas de heróis como o Superman, Batman entre outros. *Terra 3: com versões malignas dos heróis. *Outras Terras: havia milhares de outras Terras que foram eliminadas, como a Terra 4, Terra S, a Terra X e a Terra Prime. Personagens comprados de outras editoras como a Charlton Comics também ganhavam uma própria Terra. O conceito de multiverso foi eliminado pois causava muitas confusões entre os leitores. Universo de antimatéria Desde os primórdios dos tempos, uma raça vivia calmamente em Maltus. Os Maltusianos eram um povo altamente avançado em tecnologia, medicina, filosofia, e poderes mentais. Entretanto, um desses habitantes, Krona, queria descobrir os segredos da própria criação do Universo. Construindo uma máquina capaz do feito, ele observou a criação. Ele observou por seu portal uma palma gigantesca com um caldo de estrelas na mão, quando a máquina explodiu. Esta tolice custou caro a toda a existência. Devido a esse ato, fora criado o Universo de Antimatéria de Qward, e também o nosso próprio universo fora multiplicado nas Terras Paralelas. A mera existência do Universo de Antimatéria liberou uma onda de mal que corrompeu milhares de mundos. Sentindo-se culpados pela catástrofe, os Maltusianos procuraram meios de acabar com este mal. Uma parte dos Maltusianos afirmava que o mal devia ser destruído, e se retiraram para outra dimensão, e tornaram-se os Controladores. A parte restante dos Maltusianos foram os Guardiões do Universo, que migraram então para o planeta Oa. A princípio, para ajudar a proteger o Universo, eles engendraram uma raça chamada Psíons. Estes se rebelaram. A seguir, os Guardiões criaram os andróides Caçadores Cósmicos, que tiveram um destino parecido. Para impedir que a ordem se perdesse e que o universo entrasse em puro caos, os Guardiões do Universo dividiram todo o universo em 3600 setores, e para cada um deles, foi criado um anel que permitia fazer praticamente qualquer coisa que o usuário desejasse. Cada anel seria entregue aos seres mais honestos, mais destemidos e de maior força de vontade (a qual ativava os poderes do anel). Esses seres passaram a ser conhecidos como a Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes. Monitor e Anti-Monitor Nesse intuito, há milhões de anos, na lua de Planeta Oa, em nosso universo, surgiu o Monitor . Ao mesmo tempo, por um equílibrio cósmico, na lua de Qward, no Universo de Antimatéria de Qward, surgiu o Anti-Monitor. Sentindo a presença um do outro, ambos empreenderam uma batalha de um milhão de anos até que, após um ataque simultâneo, ambos ficaram imóveis e inconscientes. A Crise Numa das múltiplas Terras, Pária era um cientista que também estava tentando descobrir a origem do universo assim como Krona, para tal ele cria uma câmara que permite que ele veja a gênese de tudo. Porém ao vasculhar os mistérios é desencadeada uma reação que destrói todo o seu universo. Só ele se salva dentro de sua câmara. A explosão reverberou pelos universos e acordou o Anti-monitor, como também o seu contrário, o Monitor. O Monitor percebendo os planos de seu irmão, construiu um satélite onde catalogou os heróis e vilões de todos os universos para quando chegasse a hora eles pudessem deter os planos do Anti-monitor. Pária é condenado a ir para onde a destruição está acontecendo e o Monitor o acompanha. Numa de suas viagens, o Monitor encontra Lyla vagando no mar, tendo sobrevivido a um acidente de barco que matou sua família, sendo assim ele a treina para ser sua ajudante, a Precursora. Anti-Monitor, livre, então libera a Onda de Anti-matéria que avança sobre os vários universos a fim de aumentar seu poder; vemos a destruição da Terra 3, um planeta singular, pois nele só há um herói: Alexander Luthor, casado com Lois Lane. Os vários vilões desse planeta se autodenominavam Sindicato do Crime e no momento final eles tentam salvar o mundo que tantas vezes tentaram conquistar. Pária, uma figura encapuzada e misteriosa, que aparece onde a destruição está próxima surge. Alexander Luthor Jr., numa sequência parecidíssima com o envio de Kal-el por Jor-el para a Terra, filho de Alexander Luthor, é enviado antes do planeta ser destruído, numa nave, para onde outros possam acolhê-lo. O bebê é resgatado e levado para o satélite do Monitor. Durante a passagem pela fenda vibracional que separa os universos, a criança se torna um misto de matéria e anti-matéria, um pedaço dos dois universos contrários, alterando sua estrutura molecular e fazendo com que ele passa da infância à idade adulta em poucos dias. A paisagem dos planetas é modificada: vemos terremotos, maremotos, vulcões em erupção, falhas temporais, céus vermelhos. O primeiro time é convocado pela Precursora, heróis e vilões de várias épocas e mundos, são eles: Solivar, Pirata Psíquico, Flamejante, Psimon, Besouro Azul, Geoforça dos Renegados, Nuclear, Nevasca, Superman da Terra 2, Arion da Atlântida, Doutor Polaris, Manto Negro, Cyborg dos Novos Titãs, Vésper da Legião dos Super-Heróis e um Lanterna Verde (John Stewart - no começo da carreira). A sua primeira missão é defender cinco dispositivos colocados pelo Monitor em cinco épocas e mundos diferentes para impedir o avanço da Anti-matéria. Muitos são feridos em combate com as forças do Antimonitor, enquanto isso os outros heróis dos vários mundos tentam ajudar a população em pânico nas cidades, a CRISE chega na Terra 1 e 2, não importando a época, até mesmo no século XXX, a Legião dos Super-Heróis luta contra as forças do Antimonitor. Heróis que não possuem poderes (como Batman e toda a galera de Gotham – com ênfase para a Bat-moça) questionam o seu papel e atestam sua impotência; mas a participação de todos é indispensável. The Flash (Barry Allen) corre desesperadamente pelas várias linhas temporais tentando avisar sobre a catástrofe eminente. A Precursora foi dominada pelo Anti-Monitor e acaba por matar o Monitor, no final do quarto capítulo. É interessante notar uma falha de argumento que só foi percebida quando a revista já estava na gráfica, o capítulo três termina com a Precursora ameaçando o Monitor, e quando o quarto capítulo começa esse fato é esquecido. O Monitor já previa sua morte e com ela foram liberadas energias necessárias para que os dispositivos colocados por ele e defendidos pelos heróis fossem ativados. A ameaça da Anti-matéria está por hora contida. O objetivo é fazer com o Universo torne-se apenas um como deveria ter sido desde a Aurora dos Tempos. Surge um Limbo, um sub-universo onde a Terra 1 e 2 estão separadas apenas por uma vibração que diminui constantemente e que acabará por fundí-las e destruí-las. Todos os heróis das Terras 1 e 2 são convocados, então, a tentar salvar as últimas três Terras restantes (a X, a 4 e a S). Eles no entanto enfrentam muitas dificuldades pois os heróis daquelas respectivas Terras, dominados pelo Pirata Psíquico, os enfrentam. O Anti-Monitor, então, ataca o satélite no limbo do falecido Monitor. Num último ato, com vistas a salvar as Terras em perigo, a Precursora explode-se no centro do satélite, fazendo com que este suma e as três Terras restantes juntem-se à 1 e à 2 no limbo temporal. Lyla, Alex Luthor e Pária convocam Lady Quark, a última sobrevivente da Terra 6, seu planeta destruído pela onda de Anti-matéria, o Superman da Terra 1 e o Superman da Terra 2, Tio Sam da Terra X, o Capitão Marvel da Terra S e o Besouro Azul (Ted Kord) da Terra 4; representantes de seis universos, cinco dos quais ainda vivos, para explicarem a origem da Crise, do Monitor e do Anti-Monitor. Esclarecido tudo isso, são reunidos os maiores heróis dos planetas, aqueles com muitos anos de experiência, entre eles estão: Supergirl, The Ray, Capitão Átomo, Capitão Marvel, Nuclear, Mulher-Maravilha, Caçador de Marte, Doutora Luz, Mon-El, Lanterna Verde. Alexander Luthor torna-se um túnel através do qual os guerreiros passam para atingir o universo de anti-matéria, sendo guiados por Pária. Seu objetivo é invadir a fortaleza do Anti-Monitor e destruir as máquinas que estão diminuindo a vibração que separa as Terras. É difícil atingir esse objetivo: muitos são feridos no caminho e só o Superman e a Doutora luz conseguem ultrapassar os obstáculos. Quando o Superman está prestes a destruir as máquinas, o Anti-Monitor surge das trevas e o ataca. Supermoça avança sem questionar, mesmo sabendo que este ato poderá causar tamanha dor à seu primo, poderá matá-la. A Doutora Luz ataca o Anti-Monitor, mas não consegue detê-lo. Supermoça ataca enlouquecida, destruindo o traje de contenção do Anti-Monitor, fazendo com que sua energia comece a dispersar-se, ela manda a Doutora Luz levar o Superman ao encontro dos outros heróis enquanto há tempo. Mas Luz insiste em ajudá-la, num momento de descuido a Supermoça é atingida por uma rajada. O Anti-Monitor foge. É um dos momentos mais emocionantes da série: Superman a segura nos braços e ela morre pedindo para que ele não chore, pois foi ele que a ensinou a ser corajosa e ela realmente aprendeu. A fusão das Terras é contida, mas um preço alto é pago. Segue-se o funeral, onde Bat-moça fala emocionada sobre a amiga e heroína. Depois vemos o Superman falando para o corpo sem vida antes de levá-lo para o Sol, que todos os sonhos que eles compartilhavam juntos irão continuar vivos... Em meio as reações frente à morte da Supermoça, o Antimonitor já recuperado começa a construir um Canhão de anti-matéria, o Flash consegue livrar-se do domínio do Pirata Psíquico e o força a ajudá-lo a dominar os servos do Anti-Monitor que o atacam. O Flash assim chega a fonte de energia do canhão e correndo velozmente impede que a energia saia e a faz voltar para a máquina que se destrói. No entanto, durante sua corrida desesperada ele começa a viajar no tempo e seu corpo começa a destruir-se passando pelos diversos estágios que o vimos durante os primeiros capítulos da saga. É a morte de outro herói. A Guerra dos Vilões Tudo parece mais ou menos resolvido. A fusão das Terras está controlada, Lyla, Alexander Luthor e Pariah falam na ONU para os representantes dos povos dos cinco planetas envolvidos. A ameaça imediata são os super-vilões. Wally West (Kid Flash) é convocado por Lyla e The Flash (Jay Garrick), eles precisam dele para ativar a Esteira Cósmica, uma máquina que permite a viagem de uma Terra para outra, assim eles poderão mandar os heróis para combaterem as forças malignas. A Aquamoça (Tula), durante uma batalha é envolvida por substâncias tóxicas, seu namorado Aqualad não consegue salvá-la. Os heróis chegam aos planetas invadidos e começam o combate com os supervilões. O fim do Multiverso Espectro aparece em meio as batalhas e anuncia que o Antimonitor ainda está vivo e que a destruição dos universos se aproxima, pois ele viajou no tempo rumo à Aurora dos Tempos, para o momento onde os Múltiplos universos surgiram, sendo assim ele irá mudar o curso da história, ele fará surgir apenas um universo de Antimatéria, para impedi-lo se faz necessária a cooperação entre heróis e vilões. A viagem no tempo é preparada: os heróis irão para a Aurora dos Tempos enquanto os vilões deverão seguir para o momento em que Khrona, em OA, ativa o seu equipamento para ver o surgimento do universo. No momento da partida surge o Superboy da Terra Primordial (erroneamente chamado de Superboy da Terra-7 na tradução brasileira), único sobrevivente de sua dimensão. Os vilões acabam não conseguindo impedir Krona, mas a força conjunta dos heróis, Magos e de Espectro impede o poderoso Antimonitor, mas uma grande mudança é operada: o que antes nasceu como os múltiplos universos agora surge como um universo unificado. Uma única Terra renasce!! Um novo Universo DC Nessa Terra renascida, estão reunidos elementos de todas as cinco Terras. Ninguém recorda-se do Superman da Terra 2, nem sua mulher deixou nenhum vestígio. Ele encontra-se com o Superman da Terra 1, Flash (Jay Garrick) e o Kid Flash, juntos remontam a Esteira Cósmica e tentam viajar de uma Terra para outra, mas o que eles encontra é apenas o NADA absoluto. O Superman da Terra 2 desespera-se. Na volta à Terra a esteira é destruída. No espaço um grupo formado por: Delfim, a atual companheira de Aquaman, Capitão Cometa, Adam Strange, Rip Hunter, o Homem Animal e o Cavaleiro Atômico; chegam à nave de Brainiac. Explicam o que está acontecendo. O computador vivo diz que só uma pessoa pode ajudá-los: Darkseid, o senhor de Apokolips. Precursora convoca todos os heróis para explicar o que está acontecendo. Nesse universo renascido só houve um Batman, um Krypton e consequentemente um único Superman e uma única Mulher-Maravilha. Os vilões não se recordam da batalha com o Anti-monitor, mas todos os heróis se recordam. Por quê? Porquê todos estiveram na Aurora dos Tempos, no momento do renascimento. Por isso, só eles se recordam da CRISE. Esse é o capítulo das dúvidas e questionamentos: muitos heróis, questionam sobre como é possível eles estarem ali se suas Terras, seus passados nunca existiram? De repente, a Terra é envolvida por trevas. É a volta do Anti-monitor que leva Terra para o seu universo de Antimatéria. A Precursora convoca um grupo formado pelos mais poderosos heróis das múltiplas Terras para combaterem o Anti-monitor, novamente no seu universo de Anti-matéria. O Portal é aberto por Alex Luthor. Ao chegarem ao universo de Anti-matéria, o Flash volta a aparecer para Wally que corre desesperadamente atrás da imagem, mas ele acaba encontrando o inevitável: o Pirata Psíquico, completamente alucinado pede socorro e puxa o uniforme do Flash, que está soterrado por um monte de pedras. O esforço conjunto dos heróis supostamente destrói o Antimonitor, mas quando eles estão voltando para o portal aberto por Alex que devolve a Terra ao universo positivo, o Antimonitor levanta-se novamente e acaba por atingir a Mulher-Maravilha com um raio. Mas ela não morre, apenas involui (sendo essa a única explicação plausível para o ressurgimento da personagem durante a série LENDAS). A batalha final é travada apenas pelo Superman da Terra 2 e pelo Superboy da Terra Prime. Mas Darkseid através dos olhos de Alex Luthor, atinge o Antimonitor com um de seus raios ômega, que enfraquecido é destruído definitivamente pelo Superman. O universo de antimatéria começa a se autodestruir. Alex abre um portal para uma outra dimensão levando o Superman e o Superboy. Na verdade antes do renascimento, Alex havia salvo a Lois Lane da Terra 2, mulher do Superman e os quatro partem para um lugar desconhecido. Esse destino foi esclarecido recentemente na maxi-série Crise Infinita. Pré-Crise e Pós-Crise Crise nas Infinitas Terras dividiu a história da DC em Pré-Crise e Pós-Crise; o Pré é ignorado em favor do Pós. Talvez o personagem mais alterado logo após Crise seja Superman, que até cerca do ano 2000 continuava sendo o último sobrevivente de Krypton (a existência de Supergirl, Krypto e a Cidade de Kandor haviam sido eliminadas na cronologia). Seus poderes, antes infinitos, agora tinham um limite. Se formos observar, a própria Crise teve sua história reformulada devido a seu desfecho. Entretanto, tal reformulação nunca foi contada na íntegra. Alguns fatos que ocorreram na Crise são lembrados, outros não. Façamos então um exercício de imaginação: O que NÃO é lembrado *Existência e morte da Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) original. Ela morreu antes do universo renascer, e neste novo universo, Superman até recentemente era o último kryptoniano, então nada é lembrado dela. Mas então quem teria destruído a primeira armadura de Antimonitor? *Participação de Luthor (Terra 1 e Terra 2) em Crise. O curioso é que Batman interroga Luthor da Terra 1 ainda em Crise sobre sua participação, e ele mesmo nega. Entretanto, Luthor estava na cadeia: obviamente, o personagem antes de ser reformulado. Luthor segundo a cronologia Pós-Crise é um empresário, não poderia estar na cadeia. *Participação de Brainiac em Crise. Segundo a cronologia Pós-Crise, Brainiac só veio a se envolver com o resto do Universo DC pouco antes da saga Invasão!. É sugerido que Psimon, e não Brainiac, tenha liderado a Guerra dos vilões, e seus próprios comparsas o mataram. Como ele ressuscitou é desconhecido. *Morte do Rei Solovar, da Cidade Gorila, na nuvem de antimatéria. *Morte de Lori Lemaris. *Morte dos soldados conhecidos como os Perdedores. No Pós-Crise, morreram enfrentando nazistas, não os demonios de antimatéria. *Mulher Maravilha da Terra 2 ser mãe de Fúria. No Pós-Crise, criaram outra personagem chamada Fúria para cumprir este papel. *Existência de Terras Paralelas, ao menos, a Terra 1, 2, 4, X, e S, que no Pós-Crise, foram combinadas em uma. Então, na Guerra dos Vilões, os vilões não batalharam para tentar dominar 5 Terras... apenas a nossa. Antimonitor não ativou o Canhão de antimatéria para destruir 5 universos... só o nosso. Quando Krona fez sua experiencia, não criou um multiverso, mas somente o Universo de Antimatéria. *Precursora ter rebocado as Terras S, X e 4 para dentro da essência do Monitor. Essa é a explicação para ela ter recuperado os poderes logo após a batalha com Antimonitor na Aurora dos tempos. *Participação dos Tenentes Marvel. Embora durante a Crise tenham sido descritos como defendendo o Brasil ao lado de Fúria Verde (hoje, a Fogo), os Tenentes não existem no Pós-Crise. O que é lembrado *Céus vermelhos durante a Crise. *Nuvem de antimatéria, pois nela pereceu o Homem Imortal. *A morte de Flash (Barry Allen). Assim também é lembrado as visões que heróis tem dele durante o conflito; Flash estava viajando no tempo poucos instantes antes de sua morte e tentando alertar todos. *A guerra dos vilões, pois Químio matou Aquamoça neste evento. Também é lembrado que Químio foi temporariamente destruído por Mulher-Negativa da Patrulha do Destino. *Lanternas Verdes tiveram temporariamente seus poderes cancelados. Alan Scott e Jade não afetados. *Os heróis irem no encalço de Antimonitor na Aurora dos tempos. *Também é lembrado quando os vilões vão a época de Krona tentar impedir sua experiencia. O Mestre dos Espelhos original morreu nessa missão. *Ametista ter ficado cega. Também é lembrado Sr. Destino leva-la para o Mundo de Cristal. *Columba original, da dupla Rapina e Columba, morto em Crise. Entretanto, após Crise, a morte dele foi reformulada; ele não foi desintegrado pelos demonios da sombra: antes, um muro caiu por cima dele no exato momento que os Lordes da Ordem retiraram seus poderes por acharem-no indigno. *Participação de Pária e Lady Quark. Foram uns dos poucos habitantes de outras Terras que permaneceram em nosso mundo após Crise. *Participação de Superman da Terra 2, Mulher Maravilha da Terra 2, Superboy da Terra Prime, Alexander Luthor Jr., Caçadora (Helena Wayne), Robin da Terra 2, Arqueiro Verde da Terra 2, Ricardito da Terra 2. Estes personagens, embora tenham sido apagados das memórias de todos, continuaram existindo pois estiveram presentes na Aurora do Tempo, antes das mudanças ocorrerem. Mas arrisco a dizer que a participação deles só é lembrada após a batalha com Antimonitor na Aurora do Tempo. *Mortes da titã Quartzo, do Cara de Barro II, Starman IV. *Antimonitor rebocar a Terra para o Universo de Antimatéria. Luta dos heróis contra os demônios da Sombra. Antimonitor destruído por Superman. *Pirata Psíquico se lembra das Terras Paralelas, por motivo desconhecido. O que é facultativo *População dominada por Pirata Psíquico. Se ele o fez, não dominou a mente de 3 Terras, só a nossa. *Participação da Mulher Maravilha da Terra 1. Como visto, ela foi involuída por Antimonitor. Entretanto, em Legend of the Wonder Woman, é mostrado que a deusa Afrodite manteve por algum tempo a memória e a Ilha-Paraíso referentes a esta Mulher Maravilha. No Pós-Crise, George Pérez mexeu na origem dela, de modo que Mulher Maravilha veio primeiro ao mundo patriarcal pouco antes de Lendas. Em Crise Infinita isto é alterado de novo; ela começou sua carreira pouco depois de Superman e Batman, então ela novamente é aceita como tendo sido um dos fundadores da Liga da Justiça. *Eras misturadas. Isto estava sendo causado pela fusão das Terras Paralelas. Se elas não existiram, não poderia haver eras misturadas.... ou poderia? *Os funerais de Caçadora e Robin da Terra 2 são lembrados, ou não? *Participações de Capitão Marvel, Adão Negro, e Capitão Átomo. Algumas linhas de tempo sugerem que eles começaram suas carreiras depois de Crise. Ou não? *Alexander Luthor Jr. ter estado na Terra antes da batalha contra o Antimonitor na Aurora do tempo. Então, quem teria aberto o portal para os heróis irem batalhar Antimonitor no Universo de Antimatéria de Qward? Mas eles foram para lá a fim de destruir a máquina de Antimonitor que estava fundindo os universos. Então, se não houve Terras Paralelas para serem fundidas, não haveria máquina, logo, os heróis não foram para Qward. *Poderosa ser prima do Superman da Terra 2. Logo após Crise, descobriu ser neta do Arion, o mago da Atlântida. Recentemente, em Crise Infinita, descobre que realmente é prima do Superman da Terra 2. Sabe-se lá o que vão fazer com a origem dela depois? Category:Eventos